one tightknit family
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Moments between unlikely friends at a family picnic. Maybe the NextGen is closer than they seem to be. All family and friendship, to paint a beautiful world. My 100th fic! :D -NextGen-


**one tight-knit family  
**(_maybe the NextGen is closer than they seem_)  
**moments between the uncommon friends at one picnic**

Roxanne came up to Rose, ruffling her red curls. "Hey, little cousin. Want some cake?"

"Do I ever!" Rose exclaimed, following her older by four years cousin. "Chocolate?"

Grinning down at her cousin, Roxanne nodded. "What other flavour is there? Chocolate with strawberries on top, my dear."

"And you made it, Miss _Famous Cook_?" Rose teased. "_Ma Cherie,_ Culinary Arts Major?"

"You guessed it," Roxanne beamed. "And I didn't let Fred near it this time. Remember last time I let him add a _'special ingredient_' and he put chili pepper in? Teddy's whole face was on fire."

Rose laughed, climbing up onto the counter. "Yes, I remember. Now give me some of that, Roxy!"

Handing her a plate loaded high with cake and strawberries, Roxanne beamed. "Tell me what you think."

Rose took a big bite, then smiled. "It's amazing, but I wouldn't expect any less."

...

Molly lounged against the birdbath, calmly watching the confusion of their picnic. Suddenly, someone comes to lounge beside her. "Hey there, little Molly."

"I'm not little anymore," Molly griped, glaring at her older cousin. "I'm fourteen, _Fred Weasley the Second_."

"I'm out of school already, _Molly the Second Weasley. _Oops, I meant, _Second, the Molly Weasley_. Or is it _the Weasley, Second Molly_?" Fred teased.

Molly had to laugh. "Very funny, Fred. Anyway, why are you here? Thought you had a Quidditch game."

Shrugging, Fred replied, "I did. I skipped it. Family comes first, y'know. It's just a childish backyard Quidditch game for those that don't have anything to do in their spare time other than run joke shops. Besides, all the fun people are _here._" Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her, giving her a side-hug.

She just blushed, tilting her head to the ground. "Yeah, I suppose we could call you fun."

He punched her shoulder playfully. "No, you can call me Fred."

...

She was sitting on the swing, staring at the world, viewing it a totally different way than everyone else, when Lily plopped down beside her. Lily was the opposite of her- all sunshine and rainbows to her darkness and snakes. But Lily just grinned as if it was totally normal and said, "Hey, Dominique!"

"Hey, Lils," Dominique replied, turning to her little cousin.

"Did you see all the food over there? They have cake, and cookies, and punch," Lily chattered, smile on her pink face.

"And I'm supposing you ate more than you could stomach of those?" Dominique guessed.

A bright grin came onto her face. "How did you know?"

"You seem a bit more hyper than usual," Dominique informed her, studying Lily carefully. "Must be sugar, then. Lily, didn't your dad say you couldn't eat too much?"

"I didn't," twelve-year-old Lily sulked. "I ate just enough, thank you, and I'm not overly hyper!"

"Sure," Dominique laughed. "Hey, look, they're having running competitions over there. How about you go get out some of that energy?"

"Sure," Lily beamed, dashing over to the crowd of running Weasley/Potter/Scamanders. Laughing silently, Dominique just shook her head.

...

Hugo Weasley was sitting in the grass, killing all the little ants that crawled up onto his legs. Grinning, Lysander Scamander plopped down beside him. "Hey there, little Hufflepuff."

"Don't call me that," Hugo protested, slamming his fist down onto another tiny ant. "Just because I ended up in Hufflepuff doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

"No, if you were a bad person, you'd be put in Slytherin with Dom and Albus," Lysander teased. Ruffling the little boy's hair, he laughed.

Hugo's blue eyes looked terrified. "What? Slytherins are bad people?"

Lysander laughed again. "Just kidding. Slytherins, well, most of them, are perfectly kind people. Even your cousins."

"But Hufflepuffs are the kindest," Hugo proclaimed, puffing out his chest as if being nice made you the strongest man in the world. In truth, it kind of did.

"Yes," Lysander agreed, smiling at his gullible but sweet friend. "Yes, Hugo, Hufflepuffs are the kindest. Except to little ants."

Glancing down at the smeared ants, Hugo just beamed. "Yeah, I don't like ants."

All Lysander could think was, _you think_?

...

Teddy Lupin came up behind a young girl who was slumped under a tree, singing softly to herself. Quietly, he stopped to listen. The little girl's soft singing was like water to his listening ears. For a twelve year old, she was incredibly good.

Speaking softly as not to scare her, Teddy said, "Wow, Lucy. You're an amazing singer."

Lucy just blushed, making the sprinkle of cinnamon freckles on her nose stand out. "Thanks, Teddy."

"Have you ever sung for an audience?" Teddy asked, sitting down beside her.

"I do plays," Lucy replied. "Musicals, sometimes. It's a whole lot of fun."

"Maybe I'll come watch you sometime, then," Teddy declared, grinning at his little almost-cousin. "It's hard to believe that you have such a good voice for a twelve year old."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lucy answered. Slowly, she began to sing a soft song that made Teddy want to fall asleep.

Eyelids drooping, he inquired, "Lucy, what song is this?"

"One I heard in a movie once," Lucy said, picking up her singing right after.

"A Muggle movie?" Teddy asked. But before she could answer, he fell asleep, right there against the tree. Grinning, Lucy got up and walked away.

...

Victoire was leaning over a pond, swishing her wand (_she was legal now, y'know_) and making herself look perfect. No way could she allow those freckles to stay there any longer. Suddenly, someone came up behind her. "Vicky, why do you girls do that to yourself?"

"Do what?"She asked innocently.

"Change their appearance," The always absentminded Albus Potter replied, staring at her."Especially when they're pretty the way they are."

Turning back around to face him, a startled Victoire replied, "I don't know. I suppose because we think we're not pretty the way we are. Just look at all the Muggle and even Wizarding magazines, perfect girls without a blemish or freckle. So we think that's what boys like, what girls are _supposed_ to look like."

"But boys like girls that are natural," Albus replied obliviously. "Girls that are too perfect are always fake. The magazines, they're always manipulated to look perfect instead of really looking that perfect, you know."

"Oh," Victoire just looked at him. "Thanks for the advice then, Albus."

Head full of thoughts that Albus had just planted, she walked away, magically undoing the spells that she had just cast.

...

Last week had been James' coming of age. He was finally able to legally do magic, and he was incredibly grateful for this. Sitting on the porch, he cast spells on unsuspecting great aunts and gullible little second years like his cousin Hugo. They would always look so confused that he would cackle in laughter. Then someone plopped down beside him. "Hi, mate, how's it going?"

_Oh, Merlin_, James cursed internally, holding his wand behind his back so the soon to be prefect _(the next year)_ wouldn't see. "Just terrific, Lorcan!"

"What are you doing?" He asked, a bit suspiciously. "And what's behind your back, anyway?"

"My wand," James said proudly, withdrawing his wand. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Oak wood and-"

"You were pulling pranks on people, weren't you?" Lorcan interrupted.

James sighed, eyes tracing the ground at getting scolded by a fourteen year old at seventeen. "_Maybe_."

"I thought your mum made you promise that once you came of age you'd stop playing pranks," Lorcan scolded, scowling.

"She did," James muttered. "But Lorcan, haven't you ever seen old ladies run away with their trousers on fire? It's basically very hilarious."

Rolling his eyes, Lorcan just walked away.

...

At one corner of the park sat two blonde boys, Louis and Scorpius. Both of them were trying to look as gorgeous as possible due to the huge amount of girls that had attended, a few of which _(for Louis_) weren't even family.

"Move over, Louis," Scorpius elbowed his blonde companion. "You're blocking my sunlight."

"Who's to say you're not blocking mine?" Louis retorted, elbowing him back just as hard. "The sun shines for _me_, Scorpius."

Laughing pretty hard, Scorpius just shook his head. "No one shines for you, Louis."

"More than for you, Scorpio," Louis shot back, frowning. "Look, all the girls love me."

"They do _not_." Scorpius crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "I'm a bad boy."

"I'm part _Veela_," Louis responded as if that automatically made him awesome.

"That's so girly," Scorpius just rolled his grey eyes.

"Is not!" Louis protested.

"Whatever," Scorpius grinned. "I'm off to go find the ladies. See you later, _Louisa._"

Frowning, Louis started running, trying to beat him to all of the girls. Realising what he was doing, Scorpius started running too.

_Oh, boys are impossible to understand_.

...

The family picnic was in chaos. Teddy Lupin was asleep under the tree, Louis and Scorpius were all but pushing each other on the ground, Rose and Roxanne were covered in cake, Lily was racing around as if she was on steroids, and Hugo was covered in dead ant.

But it's just another Weasley family picnic, you know?

They're definitely one tight knit family, the Next Generation.

**A/N: THIS IS MY 100****TH**** FIC! WOOHOO!**

**I have officially published one hundred stories on fanfiction.**

**I would like to thank the NextGen fanatics because they're amazing, and they helped me to get here. Not to mention anyone else that has given me challenges or whatever.**

**I thought this was an appropriate fic for a 100****th**** fic. One with no pairings, no romance, but lots of family & friendships. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!  
And no favourites without reviewing.**

**Mad :D**


End file.
